


Abuse of Power

by Lost_InThe_Sauce413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterwards its, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Prison, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_InThe_Sauce413/pseuds/Lost_InThe_Sauce413
Summary: Tommyinnit is trapped in the prison with Dream, and Dream cannot control the anger that burns because of Tommy.He kills him, and then he brings him back.Again, and Again.Because that's what friends do.------------------Based on Chapter 11 of "Tommyinnit-centric mcyt requests lets goooo" by Kiralit.Second variation of the prompt, if its not obvious
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Abuse of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiralit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tommyinnit-centric mcyt requests lets goooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249943) by [Kiralit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralit/pseuds/Kiralit). 



> Not everything that should be tagged is, so preceded with caution, but the prompt pretty much explains it all.

It was an accident the very first time.

Tommy just kept running and running his mouth, about how terrible he is, over and over.

Why couldn't Tommy see that his time in prison had changed him? That he wanted to change for Tommy specifically, feeling terrible for what he had done to his one remaining friend.

Tommy is his only friend, and he knows that he's Tommys one real friend as well. Prison had shown him that what he did to Tommy had been terrible, but it also showed him he was right about what he had said. None of them cared for Tommy, not Tubbo who exiled him, not Techno who sided with Dream to hurt Tommy, not Phil who left him, and definitely not Sam who decided that keeping a prisoner in here was more important than helping Tommy.

Dream was the one person who decided to try and be better for what he did, to not just be complacent in hurting him.

Tommy was his one friend, and that's why he keeps getting _so goddamn angry_.

He doesn't know why Tommy can't see it! He's tried so fucking hard in this goddamn box to be better, to be the person he had once been before everything happened. Tommy keeps going on and on about the terrible things Dream did, and how Dreams never going to see him again after this, and how he hates him, and _i_ _t's so fucking annoying_.

He didn't mean to do it the first time. It was just like when he had punched his wall. He had just started, not even seeing Tommy, and just slammed his fists _again and again and again and again_ into the thing, finally stopping all the fucking talking.

When he took a step back and looked at his bloodied hands, he realized what he had done.

**Tommyinnit was killed by Dream**.

".... T-Tommy?" he says, moving back towards the still teen.

Tommy lays on the ground, blonde hair matted from the prison stay and blood. He had just done this, there's no way it could be matted already? Dream looks to the clock and see's it's suddenly night.

Fresh(?) bruises litter Tommys body, and his young face has swollen, almost becoming unrecognizable, except for the horribly open and staring sky blue eyes.

"f-fuck, Tommy?" Dream says, grabbing onto Tommy's leg and slightly shaking it, not wanting to touch him anymore in case he does worse.

Tears begin to fill Dreams' eyes, obscuring his vision even more than his long and untamed hair already did, having no more mask to protect him.

He doesn't let them fall though, he has to fix this. Even in jail, Dream knows he has to have a backup plan. He memorized the short verses, only 30 minutes, he needed to revive someone and give them one life. He tries not to think of the downside of revival, the sapping of the restored's strength.

He begins his work, hoping with all his might that what Jschlatt had given him hadn't been for naught.

\-----------------------------

Tommy didn't remember much.

He remembered fear, and then rage, and then pain, _so much pain_.

Then he was here, wherever here was.

Here didn't feel like anything.

He floated in this nothing for some time until he felt something again.

It felt like a rope being tied around his being. It coiled and coiled around him for who knows how long until it went all the way around him, almost passing through.

Then it began to pull.

It felt like fire, burning and horrific and scalding at every nerve he didn't know he had, and it felt like remembering every sad and terrible thing that happened to him.

He felt his legs begin to disappear into something that wasn't here, and he remembered being exiled by someone very, very close to him.

He felt his upper body and arms disappear, and he remembered being alone until he wasn't, and he was instead betrayed.

He felt his head, all that remained of him begin to falter, and he remembered the pain of dying.

\----------------

**TommyInnit joined the server.**

Tommy opens his eyes and sees nothing but black obsidian and a man in a prisoner uniform in the corner.

He is lying on his back, and he can sit up, but he can't move his body very well to stand, and something feels wrong.

He is in his signature red and white shirt, but it's as if it is brand new, and the scars he knows should litter his arms are no longer there.

He tries to think about the last thing to happen to him, but he is distracted by someone slamming into him with a hug.

He smells the stench of death.

"T-Tommy? Oh god, I'm so glad it worked, fuck, Tommy, I'm so sorry that wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Tommy."

Dream hugs him, and everything comes back to him in crystal clarity.

_Imprisonment, crying for help, begging, the impact of a fist, the pain of actual, final death._

Tommy begins to shake and then tries to push against the man holding him, causing Dream to only hold him tighter.

"D-dream?" Tommy can only speak in a whisper at first.

"Yes, Tommy, what is it?" Dream asks, still holding the boy tight.

"W-what the fuck? Dream, what the fuck?" Tommy says, beginning to panic and try to claw away from the man holding him, tears bundling in his eyes

"Tommy, no, please, calm down. I'm so sorry. This won't happen again. We're friends. I never meant to do that to you. Just calm down, please."

Tommy had no choice but just to accept the comfort of the man. He can't seem to pull away, no matter how hard he tries. Tommy cries into the prisoner outfit Dream wears, stained with his own blood, and prays that he can get out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really fucking bad at tagging.
> 
> If you think of any I didn't add, please tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
